Keys to Their Hearts
by Debbie Dai-chan
Summary: The first tests of the New Kids of Digimon 02. An introduction to the final saga 'Children of the Digital'
1. The Coming Tests

_Author's Note:_

This is only an introduction to the 'Children of the Armor, but an important one. It's about the New Digidestined recognizing their virtues through 'tests'. They are not really tests, but more of explanations to why they have these special traits. It's not great, but will give hints of their titles, Protectors, and Crests.

So enjoy. ^_^

Oh, one thing. You will notice in the series and saga that there are words summarized into abbreviations because of course, I HATE typing long words and names. It causes my wrists to suffer. *Kisses her poor twisted wrists* So, I will show a list so you have the idea what the abbreviations mean. Those will appear in the conversations, not the story.

N.K. = the New Kids

O.K. = the Old Kids

O.C. = Outer Circle (It links to their powers. Taichi, Sora, Jyou, and Mimi are the Outer Circle)

I.C. = Inner Circle (Kimika, Yamato, Frankie, and Koushiro with their inner powers)

L.C = Linked Circle (Takeru and Hikari)

The Circles are unknown to the New Kids, kept secret. (But soon, they will find out. Heh, hehe.)

May I strongly suggest that you read the 'Powers of Crests' and 'The Friends of the Stones'? It's the only way to understand what's happening in this new saga if you read the past novels. They will tell you about the natural powers, and the Last Digidestined, Frankie. Helps you get better prepared.

NO WAY. How many times do I have to say that?! I DO NOT own Digimon: Digital Monsters. I do own Kim, Iyumon, and whatever I created in this saga. But at least, I do not dub the stupid phrases as Saban did. *Mumbles to herself*

Keys to Their Hearts: 

Part One: The Coming Tests

By Debbie (Dai-chan)

"Izzy!"

The fiery-haired boy paused in his tracks at the sound of his nickname. The voice sounded anxious, and Koushiro turned around in puzzlement to see who was calling out his name. On the sidewalk, he saw a petite girl of his age jogging toward him, her short hair of ivory-blond bouncing with every step.

His raven-black eyes lightened with delight. "Hey, Butterfly. Surprised to see you here." He then became worried about his girlfriend as she halted beside him, gasping for breath. Her illness may be gone, thanks to his given blood, but there were times when Cleo felt lightheaded for a few moments. Koushiro was always concerned for her as he waited for her to regain her breath. "What's the matter?"

Cleo brushed back few hair strands from her pale jade eyes. "Red, where are you going?"

"Oh, I regret I forgot to inform you. I'm heading for Kim's. The New Kids have got a reading in the Digiworld, and they are going there to check it out. We're waiting at the computer, as usual."

Cleo seemed troubled. "Red, do you think it's odd that the New Kids got a reading now all of the sudden? After what happened before?"

Koushiro remembered it very well, even though it was only half a year after the final battle with Myalomyotismon. After it was over, the portal to the Digiworld was still open, only by the D-3s, of course. The New Digidestined (Fondly called as the New Kids by the Old Digidestined) continued to demolish the seemingly countless Black Control Spires and kept in touch with the international Digidestined. 

The two worlds were pretty quiet, and the Humans and Digimon kept on their own business. But at the near of the summer's end, Michael, who got more involved with the Japanese Digidestined, announced that he got a reading from the Digiworld and asked them to check it out with him

Koushiro had no idea why did Michael have the reading, not the others, but the New Kids already prepared a trip into the digital world and asked one of the Old Digidestined (In return, the New Kids enjoyed calling them the Old Kids) if he/she could watch the computer. Kimika volunteered because her house was usually empty since her parents were working all day long, and her older brother had moved away for college. Taichi and Koushiro decided to accompany her for the time.

Even though Cleo was not a Digidestined, she deserved to know everything happening lately between the two worlds. Koushiro was the one who notified her all the time. The Old Kids planned to tell the New Kids about her since she was involved, but Cleo reminded them that she wasn't exactly involved, but simply watching.

To answer her question, Koushiro shrugged. "I'm not certain, but perhaps this reading would aid us to solve the secrets of the Digiworld. There must be a reason why the portal is still open." The Digidestined thought that the dimensional portal between the worlds would be closed once again, but it can be opened by D-3s only, much to their curiosity.

"Oh . . ." Cleo murmured, her face softening, but there was light dread reflecting in her eyes. 

"Is there something wrong?" Koushiro asked.

Cleo blinked and shook her head. "No. No, there's nothing wrong."

"Are you sure?" When she nodded, he smiled back. "Why won't you come with me? I'm sure Tai and Kim won't mind your company."

"Oh, I would like to, but I need to get home soon. I will see you later, ok?" She then placed a light peck on his cheek and strode away.

However, when he turned around, he heard her concerned voice calling, "They will be tested just like you were before."

He looked back, but she was gone.

***

He arrived at the door of the Inoues' and knocked twice. There was a yell from inside, shuffling of bare feet, and then the door opened to show Taichi grinning down to him, his tan eyes merry.

"Ohayo! (Hello) Kim and I were waiting for you, man. Dozo ohairi kudasa (Come in)."

"Arigato." Koushiro bent down to take off his shoes and followed the tall boy to the kitchen where Kimika was pouring pink lemonade into three small glasses.

"Ohayo, Izzy," the black-haired girl flashed a quiet smile over her shoulder. "How're things doing?"

"Excellent." Koushiro then gazed around. "They previously departed?"

"Hai," Taichi replied, straddling on a chair, resting his arms on the back. "Michael's already there, so they left." He then noticed that Koushiro seemed distracted of something as he sat. "Izzy, what's up?"

The shorter boy blinked at Taichi's words and smiled wryly. "Goman, Tai. Earlier, I encountered Cleo. She mentioned a message that was inquisitive."

Taichi arched his eyebrows at him. "What did she say?"

"She mentioned that the New Kids would be tested."

"Tested?" Kimika repeated. She placed the glasses in front of the boys and took a seat near Taichi. "What was she talking about?"

"That's what's so peculiar about it." Koushiro took a drink of the sweet lemonade. "The New Kids will be tested like we have been tested before."

Taichi made a twist of his lips, his sign of showing bewilderment. "I don't remember if we've been tested before. I'm pretty sure I could remember a quiz."

Kimika cast him an amused look. "I don't think Cleo was talking about the tests from school, Tai. Besides, it's summer."

"I know," he joked.

Koushiro smiled, and then said, "I wonder if this 'test' is a kind of analysis or maybe an experiment."

Kimika murmured almost to herself, "Like . . . when we were tested with our powers?"

The boys quickly glanced at her, uneasily speechless. As they watched, Kimika raised a hand, and after a second, her glass somehow began to rock on its own, as if it had a life. Koushiro noticed that the girl's face was patiently concentrating. Then the glass slowly rose a few inches high from the table without any aid.

Hastily, Taichi snatched the glass out of the air and firmly stamped it upon the table. His tan eyes glowered over to Kimika, scowling hotly.

"I still think we should tell them about the powers," she spoke quietly.

"No way!" he objected. "We can't. For four years, we have to keep our powers hidden from everyone. I do trust them, but they are still new to it. They won't understand why we have those strange powers!"

Silently, Koushiro gazed down to his hands. Fine lines of five circles – his crest symbol – traced on the raw palms, faint enough to be unseen. Only he could see them if he looked hard enough. He could still remember the scorching burns that bit through his skin when he held his Digistone four years ago like it happened yesterday. The scars were the source of his power. At least he thought so.

He remembered. As odd as it was, the Old Kids still had control of their powers. They thought the powers were gone for now, but they found out that they still could control them even in the real world.

Mimi was the first one who immediately told them of her power. She could still sense their essences. The rest did sense things that normal people couldn't, such as Taichi sensing heat, Yamato hearing deceased voices, and the calm aura around Jyou. Through the years, they had privately practiced the powers into perfect control, and often being alone to have full concentration.

Taichi, being the strong-minded leader, was deeply anxious about this knowledge being aware to anybody, even their parents, and he demanded them not to use their powers unless absolutely necessary without being seen and guarded the knowledge painstakingly without any leaks.

When the New Kids joined the intimate group, some older kids were worried; the New Kids might find out about their powers sooner or later. They thought perhaps it was a good idea to let them know, but Taichi was seriously unwavering. Koushiro knew him well enough. Taichi wasn't being distrustful, but just cautious and anxious that the New Kids would not accept the fact that easily.

The only other person who knew about their powers was Cleo, despite the fact she wasn't a Digidestined. They trusted her completely, and she never betrayed them.

Closing his hands to cover the thin scars, Koushiro cleared his throat. "Perhaps, it's a decent idea to explain to them about it," he helped out and gulped at the blazing eyes of the dusky-haired boy. No wonder his Heart-Name was Blaze.

"Out of the question," he growled. "Not yet. They aren't ready."

"Still," Kimika said, crossing her arms, "why are they being tested, then? Well, Tai?"

Taichi exhaled. "I don't know, but why did Cleo say that? She's not even a Digidestined."

"What's the difference between a Digidestined and not being one?" Koushiro muttered warningly, his onyx eyes darkened. "She's part of this."

"Goman, Kou-kun," the older boy excused himself.

The boys were awkwardly quiet until Kimika broke the silence by saying, "Whatever the tests might be, I hope they will pass them. I still have this eerie feeling that something will happen soon, some unfinished business."

Koushiro did feel the same. In fact, the Inner Circle – that which the ones with the inner powers (Kimika, Yamato, Koushiro, and Frankie) were fond to call themselves – were the only ones who had perceived a shaky feeling since the final battle last winter that there was something not right. They fretted that the worlds were not safe yet, but there was no danger since that time. Neither of them could figure out what was wrong, continuingly bothersome.

The Outer Circle – Taichi, Sora, Mimi, and Jyou – couldn't sense it at all, but they had learnt to trust on the Inner Circle's mystic sensations. Not even Takeru and Hikari could sense it.

Trying to shun from the uneasy nagging in the back of his mind, Koushiro sighed quietly. If their business wasn't finished, then he was worried that the New Kids will find out about the truth of the Old Kids, and he feared that they might not be prepared for their real battles in the future.

***

Miyako was the first one to notice the blond American as he waved from the base of the hills where the New Kids stood. They waved back as they descended.

"How're you doing?" Michael spoke in his thick American accent. Since he joined the small group of the New Japanese Digidestined, spending more time in the Digiworld, his uniform had changed much alike to the New Kids' uniforms. Miyako had joked that his clothing looked 'American.' His pants were white with blue lines down the sides, along with white sneakers. His short-sleeved shirt was dark red with a thick blue lining across his chest. He wore red gloves, as well.

(A/N: I like Michael because he seemed a cool guy. Because he was the first American Digidestined to appear on the show, I immediately wanted to use him in my saga. Now that there are more than ONE Americans, I chose Michael because I SAY SO! If you don't like him, tough. ^_^)

The Japanese Digidestined responded with their own greetings, and the kids and Digimon chatted for a while, until Hikari interpreted them. She had a distracted expression on her freckled face, and she was glancing around cautiously.

"TK," she was whispering, "this place is familiar. Have we been here before?"

The New Kids quieted down as Takeru scanned around. He looked puzzled. "No, I don't remember."

"I would swear I was here before," she said.

"When we find the reading, maybe it would be in one of the places you visited before," Ken said.

"Maybe."

"Have you found out what is the reading?" Iori questioned Michael.

The eldest boy shook his head. "No, not yet. We can go ahead and find it." He turned on his heel, taking out his Digivice. The screen was showing a yellow dot northerly. It was odd that only his Digivice had the reading while the newer D-3s didn't, but they weren't going to question about it. Eager, they set off north.

The walk was seemingly short; a few minutes later, Michael slowed down and announced out loud that they were here. Daisuke stepped aside to take a good look around. Somehow, the area spooked him. He saw a wide, spacious building of some kind, perhaps a mansion, standing in the shadows of the towering trees around. Even though the sun was at its fullest zenith, the shadows set by the trees made the mansion seemed to stand in the dead of night. Stonewalls were covered with crawling vines, and the few windows were empty of glass, like hollow eyes. It was dark blue-black in hue, somewhat haunted.

Daisuke wondered how that strange building came to be.

When she laid her eyes on the mansion, Hikari's heart nearly paused in horror. Her pale tan eyes blanched into a sickly beige color, and she squeaked weakly, quivering. At her feet, Gatomon widened her eyes in hot fury, her white fur stiffly standing.

Takeru was at her side in a flash and grasped on her shoulders. His usual calm face was contorted with inner anxiety. His voice was strained with force as he uttered, "Kari! Nothing will hurt you here! I promise you!"

Her eyes still on the building, Hikari violently shook her head. "No! I won't return to this horrible place! Never! The memories still haunt me!"

"Hikari, watch what you say here!"

Hikari seemed to rouse by his thick words, blinked her eyes. She noticed the tense face of Takeru, then the ten Digidestined and Digimon standing nearby, each displaying the expressions of worry and bewilderment. Her face flushed, and she calmed down. Her eyes, however, held dread.

"Kari, are you all right?" Miyako questioned gently.

Hikari nodded, cracked a weak smile. "Yeah, it's just bad memories."

Takeru turned toward Michael, his voice still strained. "Michael, are you sure that the reading came from this building?"

Michael nodded. "It came from inside."

Takeru crossed his arms. "Then why aren't our D-3s beeping? Usually all of them beep at the same time."

Then, suddenly, the sound of shrill beeping from the cherished devices at their waists, plus the eerie air of the dark mansion, made the group jumping spontaneously. The Digidestined quickly took a look at their D-3s and found out that flashing yellow dots on the screens were coming from inside the building.

"Well, I guess that would answer your question," Wormon voiced from his partner's side.

Takeru scowled at his green-white D-3.

"Is there something on your mind, TK?" Iori asked worriedly.

Takeru's face lost the bitter scowl, replaced with fatigue. "It's just . . ." he gave out a heavy exhale.

Patamon spoke in for him, "The truth is that we had some troubled experiences in there."

"Is it dangerous?" Armadillomon questioned.

Gatomon made an unhappy hiss. "Hopefully, not anymore."

Daisuke had turned to scan the building. Strangely, as they talked about it, the building seemed to soften in its spooky appearance. It was almost like it was welcoming him, telling him that it had been changed. Daisuke made a light shake of his head, wondering how he got to think like that, and shrugged.

"We aren't finding out whether it's dangerous or not if we stand here." He stepped forward the mansion.

"Hey, where are you going?" his Digimon called after as he rushed for him.

Daisuke grinned vigorously. "What do you think? I'm checking it out."

"Davis, you're crazy," that words came from Takeru, sounding irritated.

Ignoring him, He and Ken, with their Digimon, strolled for the mansion. The building truly seemed huge, but when they pushed open the two wide doors, they found themselves standing in an enormous lobby. On their left, there was a smaller room, the door closed, and two wide stairways climbing from each other on the floor and meeting at the second floor. Between the stairways on the first floor, there was a narrow hall tunneling downward and inward.

"It doesn't look so bad," Daisuke mentioned after a minute looking around.

Ken pointed upward. "What are those up there?"

Taking another look, Daisuke saw nine towering pictures lined side by side with a different-colored frame of each; they looked much like murals. He could almost see familiar faces on them, but they were too high to make any detail clear.

"It's spooky," he heard Miyako muttering from behind. The rest had arrived, looking around in interest.

After a few moments, Iori spoke, "TK, Kari, what's in here that frightened you?"

The duo didn't answer him. Takeru still had the displeased frown, his azure eyes darting around, as Hikari sullenly stared upward to the murals. However, the sullenness changed into puzzlement as she noticed something different of the murals.

"Hey, look over there," Michael called, gazing to the hall.

A small humanoid, as small as Iori, sauntered toward them from the darkened hall. She was clad in a scarlet robe, and her face, barely seen from the dimness of the cowl on her head, was childishly pale with wide golden eyes. She stepped within several feet of the kids and bowed respectfully.

"Greetings, Digidestined," she spoke, her voice mild. "I'm pleased you are here."

Michael said, "Were you the one who beeped us?"

The golden-eyed Digimon nodded. "Yes. I'm Sanimon, the Guardian of the Digidestined. Here's the Temple where I guard the secrets of the Digidestined."

"You mean you know everything about us?" the emerald-eyed boy asked curiously, as usual.

Sanimon smiled over to him. "In a way, little Iori."

Iori was surprised at how did she know his real name, and then set it aside. "Sanimon, why did you beep us?"

Sanimon putted her pale hands together, hidden by wide sleeves. "The reason I called you is that I believe it's time for me to give you one of the relics revered by the Digimon – the Digital Keys."

"The Digital Keys?" the bronze-haired boy repeated.

"Let me show you." Sanimon turned to head for the small hall. Abruptly, Takeru went to stand in front of the kids, blocking them from following her. He still had the frown, his eyes hardened.

"I don't think we should trust her."

"Why?" Miyako was worried. "You know her before?"

"I don't trust her. Neither does Kari."

Daisuke noticed that Sanimon was unmoving in her spot, watching the children. Her hands were clenched together, and her golden eyes were clouded with light grief. She didn't really look much like a dark Digimon to him.

Daisuke voiced, "If she is a dark Digimon, we can handle her. There are fourteen of us and one of her. She's outmatched."

When Takeru glared sharply back, Daisuke found himself irritated at his odd attitude. "Dude, what's with you?"

"I knew her." The azure eyes burned as he gazed at the red-robed Digimon. "She was shrewd and deceitful."

Sanimon didn't flinch, instead watched back, too quiet. Takeru's attention was distracted when Ken placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

"Takeru-kun, I was like that before, and now you trust me."

Takeru blinked, a bit astonished.

"He's right," Daisuke agreed. "Sanimon might be already changed. Even if she's evil, we can still handle her."

As the rest of the group agreed, Daisuke went past the blond and followed Sanimon. As he peeked back, he saw a puzzling sight. Takeru raised a clenched fist and gazed to Hikari, as if was awaiting her answer. For a brief moment, Daisuke swore that the fist was glowing with a faint, almost brisk golden-yellow light. Hikari took a glance at his fist and also frowned, sharply shaking her head. Then she moved ahead, leaving Takeru, who lowered his fist, his face hardened at nowhere.

Daisuke wondered what was up with that.

Sanimon led the group down the narrow hall to two tall doors. They opened wide on their own, welcoming them inside a moderate-sized circular chamber that had no windows, no doors. It was empty of everything.

"Come to think of it," Veemon voiced, "What are the Digital Keys?"

Sanimon went to stand in the center, facing them as she explained, "It's difficult to explain, but each Digital Key has a unique power, each different, to control the powers of the Digiworld. Not even I could understand the powers, but I believe they work much like the crests the Old Kids possessed. I'm sure you could figure the secret."

"And you are really giving them to us?" Iori said.

"Yes. I feel it's urgent. But I cannot give them until after the tests."

"Tests?" Miyako blinked. "You didn't mention anything about tests."

The red-robed Guardian became serious. "Each Digidestined, at a time, enters a kind of test to prove his/her worthiness. Each of you has your strongest virtue, and we Digimon want to know if you represent them. Don't you want to know if you're worthy enough?"

"What kind of tests are they?" Daisuke muttered, shaking his head. "We know we're worthy. We saved our worlds from Myalomyotismon. Isn't this good enough for you?"

Sanimon just smiled, her eyes sparkling.

"Guys," Ken quietly spoke out, "it wouldn't hurt if we try. Besides, I would like to know if I'm worthy, at least to you all."

Wormon rested one of his claws on Ken's foot. "Ken, you don't have to. You are already worthy to me."

Ken gave his humble smile. "I know I don't have to. I want to know."

"I agree," Miyako said, grasping her hands together in her blithe motion. "I want to try."

"Sanimon, how can we prove ourselves?" Iori asked her.

Sanimon stretched out one of her hands and musically snapped her fingers. Afterwards, four arched doors appeared on the circular walls, each of them made of the very stone of the walls.

"Each of you goes through those doors. The tests are not dangerous, but they help you get more aware of your virtues. If you prove yourselves worthy, I will give you the Digital Keys." She then looked over to the silent Takeru and Hikari. "They had been already tested and proved their worthiness. Michael had done it, as well."

"Really?" Miyako murmured, turning to the American. "You never told us about your test."

Michael shrugged and made a lopsided half-smile. "Well, it happened recently. It's no big deal."

"If it's no bid deal, why didn't you tell us about it, anyway?" Daisuke questioned, not being pushy, but just curious.

"It's Michael's choice not to tell, Davis," Sanimon firmly said. "Sometimes, a test can be difficult for a Digidestined to tell. If he doesn't want to tell, he won't." She smiled. "Now, remember, it's your turn now."

Veemon grinned. "Davis and I will handle whatever is in there and pass the test. Right, Davis?"

"Right!" Daisuke agreed.

"You can't," Sanimon shook her head. "The Digidestined must go alone without their Digimon."

The Destined Digimon reacted with unhappiness and protestation. Sanimon hushed them with a sharp slash of her hand. "The Digidestined before you had been tested alone. It aided them to learn to battle on their own without having to rely on the Digimon Guardians' strength." Her eyes were hardened. "You must learn."

Daisuke blinked at her bold voice, and then shrugged his hands. "I guess so. So, which door is mine?"

"It's your choice. Each test is different, depending on your virtue."

"Well, I'm off!" he waved at his friends. "See you on the other side, guys."

"Good luck!" Miyako gave her encouragement.

At the command of the Guardian's hand, the arched doors smoothly slid wide, opening on silent hinges. Inside, there was only dimness, untouched by sunlight that shone through cracks above. The four Digidestined stepped inside, and the doors silently closed.

Takeru stiffly stood behind Sanimon and suspiciously spoke, "Alright, Sanimon, what's the game?"

Sanimon didn't turn, but she winced at his voice. "There's no game, Savior. I'm only doing what I'm being told."

"Told by a dark Digimon?" Gatomon snarled.

Sanimon turned around, her golden eyes holding guilt. "I know you're upset with me –"

"No kidding," Takeru spoke acidly.

"Please listen to me. I'm not the same as before. I was reconfigured from my egg stage and finally realized my mistakes. I was so foolish to believe Metalseadramon's lies of glory and power." She smiled wryly. "Guardians are not invulnerable."

She became solemn, glancing down to her entwined hands. "But I was given a second chance, and I vow to be devoted as the Guardian of the Digidestined as I should've been."

Takeru slightly frowned, then stole a cautious glance to Michael. He was standing in a distance from them. Betamon was with the other Digimon, but Michael's ice-blue eyes were brushing around the empty chamber, finding something interesting to him. He seemed meditative. 

Takeru wondered what kind of test he had been through; He remembered that Michael was part of the American Digidestined team and probably already had experiences similar to the Japanese Digidestined. Takeru still knew it was too risky to let him know about the secrets of the Old Kids, even though he was now part of their team.

Takeru turned to the red-robed Digimon, speaking thickly, "Sanimon, if you do tell the truth, I've got to tell you that it would be a seriously long time before we can trust you again."

Sanimon nodded. "I know. I don't want your trust so soon, but only earn it. I deserved the guilt. It would be a while before I can trust myself."

"Excuse us," voiced Hawkmon from the small group of Digimon, who had been listening to the conversation for a while, growing curious. "We didn't mean to eavesdrop, but we don't understand what's going on here. What happened between you?"

The Digidestined seemed reluctant to reply. Instead, Patamon spoke, "You don't really want to know, not now."

Wormon cocked his head. "It seems that there're much more in you than we ever see."

"Oh, there is more than that, Wormon," Gatomon replied, becoming pensive. Despite her size, she was the oldest Champion of the New Digimon, and her voice held the strength she gained from her darkest moments.

"Someday, you will come to understand why we are so watchful of everything in the Digital World. We all were naive and young, but we saw things that shouldn't be seen at all. We fought our enemies, friends, even ourselves. We forced ourselves to grow up and see the imperfection we had become. We are veterans of the past darkness. You will go through the similar things, and you will understand."

The Destined Digimon remained silent, awed and spooked by her prophetic words.

"Gatomon is right," Patamon said. "You and your Digidestined will suffer, mostly for the good. Sometimes, it takes the hard way to see your true self, and it may be unbearable. But, also remember, we can't lose our hope. We can't give up, quit because the Digital Worlds is counting on us. We are counting on each other, replying on our faith to survive, to grasp on hope." He smiled blithely, his azure eyes shining. "When you dare to hope, nothing will fail."

The Digimon nodded in optimistic agreement, promising that they will protect their Digidestined with all the strength and faith. Even Michael was impressed at them, making an encouraged smile.

Takeru grinned at the powerful hope that the New Digimon possessed. It would be hard to cover all the brightness. But . . . his mind was on something else. He turned to the silent Sanimon, asking, "There's something concerning me. What exactly are the Digital Keys?'

"I already told you," Sanimon answered. "I can't truly explain it fully, but I know you will find out how they work. I want to tell you that there's a danger out there, much greater than Myalomyotismon. You could call it the Final Evil that affects the past and future. Someone told me to give you the keys because they're important in the future."

"Who told you that?"

"A superior Digimon that you will meet down your destined path. He's a powerful ally, but he will reveal himself when he decides to. You can call him the Prophet."

Takeru took this to his mind, wondering who this danger out there was. It was no surprise; whenever the Digidestined defeat a danger, a greater danger rose and once again threatened the existence of the two worlds. It would never be over for the Digidestined and Digimon Guardians. Plus, he was curious about this 'Prophet'. He wondered if this Digimon was someone he knew.

" . . . Sanimon?" Hikari spoke hesitantly, the first words she spoke since she walked in the mansion. She watched her carefully, her face tender. "Why are they being tested? I don't remember myself being tested before."

Sanimon averted her head, couldn't look at Hikari. "Your test was fighting me and saving your brother's life, Saint."

Hikari painfully closed her eyes. "Please, don't call me by my title. It's too painful."

Sanimon gently covered her hands around the girl's hand. "I'm sorry, young Kari, but it was urgent. You had to prove your worthiness, and like you, they have to prove their worthiness. If they don't prove it . . ." She fell silent, her brows crossed.

"No, don't tell me!" Takeru burst out in disbelief. "Don't tell me they could die!"

He regretted saying it as the Destined Digimon inhaled sharply and gasped in panic. Michael widened his eyes, his face taking the visage of doubt.

Sanimon shook her head. "No, no, they won't die. I would never do such horrible tests! But they will suffer if they don't pass."

Takeru fell into deep anxiety, glancing at the closed doors, trying to imagine what they will face in there. "They are new to this. They finally start getting more aware of the true role of being a Digidestined. I'm not sure they might be ready for this."

"You were new when you were tested, remember?" Sanimon reminded him, her golden eyes sympathetic. "No one can be ready for anything. That's why we learn to be better prepared for the future, but still, we will never be fully ready."

Hikari was watching the doors. Somehow, she believed that the New Kids would pass the tests. She knew they were new; they haven't yet witness the darkness as she had seen before. Myalomyotismon may be the darkness to the New Kids, but it wasn't the whole darkness. Still, they did have the strength of the Old Kids, plus their own faith, and many time they proved their worthiness to the Old Kids

She had no doubt that the New Kids will succeed.

"TK . . . " she murmured, speaking her thoughts. "I have confidence that they will pass. I don't know why or how, but they can do it if they do try."

"Are you certain?" Takeru said, beginning to sound a bit hopeful.

Hikari gave him a positive smile and nodded. "After all, they are the Digidestined, aren't they?"

_To be continued!_


	2. Loyal Ember and Humane Whistle

_A/N:_

So have I told you what I think of Davis? I think I will, yep, yep. The first emotion I felt for him is pity because he has a desperate crush on Kari. It just makes me smile and shake my head I know that it's a waste of time because TK and Kari are meant for each other.

But then I notice that in the last episode, TK and Kari didn't marry. Oh, well. Maybe Davis DOES have a good chance to woo Kari. *Runs away from an irate ~Lys~* don't be mad at me, Lys-chan! You never know if Davis and Kari would marry. IT IS POSSIBLE! But anyway . . .*shrugs*

It seems to Toei created him to be comic relief because of the way he acts and speaks. He's darn cute when he says 'Dude!' Don't look at me that way. I'm weird that way. He's clumsily funny!! ^_~ But one thing that impresses me about him is his powerful loyalty to everyone, especially Ken. He is the first one to want to help Ken and protect his friends, thinking of the others rather than himself. (Which is a rare thing for him to do!) I'm sooooo proud of him when he finally won Ken's friendship. He seems a nice guy to know, when you get past him ego and clumsiness. ^_^

Aw, must I say the damn disclaimer? *Suddenly, her zealous face fills the screen, her brown eyes flashing with intensity* I, CHICOBO, OR JOSEPH, DO NOT OWN DIGIMON: DIGITAL MONSTERS, NOT EVEN A DIGITAL DUST OF IT. *Then her face comes back to normal, eyes in ^^* 'Kay? READ AND REVIEW, DARLINGS!!

Keys to Their Hearts: Part Two: 

Loyal Ember and Pure Jewel

By Debbie (Dai-chan)

**_Davis_****_'s Part _**

****

Fiery tongues of luminous orange and glistening golden danced around his legs, forming a respected circle, close enough to touch the flames, yet far away as if in humbleness to face him. Brief cackles and echoing roars that seemed to born out from the hearts of the flames were almost sonorous, not the fierce energy that burst out with fury, but with the everlasting passion simply to be alive.

The mellow sounds of Fire reverberated through his body, sending pleasant shivers that emptied his present energy, then restored by powerful, overwhelming strength that seemed thick, luscious honey to him. He became light-headed, and he stood in place, closing his dark tawny eyes, and let the honeyed energy filling him from head to toes. It was so sweet that he could taste it in his mouth just like honey, but spicy, oddly like the taste of the flames around him if such a taste does exist.

Then, as soon as the energy filled him, it slowly drained itself out, but he wasn't feeling heavy or mundane. Instead, he was refreshed, the feeling remaining strongly in his heart. Opening his eyes, he gazed around dreamily, and then he realized what he was supposed to do.

"Hello?" Daisuke attempted to see something else beside the dancing flames. They were beautiful to him, but he couldn't understand why were they here, how odd they behaved, not feeling the intense heat at all, and that pure power that recently sweetened his body . . . What was that, really?

Trying again, he cupped his hands around his mouth, "Anybody out there? Can you hear me?"

"Hello there."

Daisuke turned at the voice and blinked in surprise. Walking toward him from the flames was Taichi, indeed, clothed in strange clothing that seemed to suit impressively with his appearance. A fiery-orange tabard covered his chest and back, reaching to his ankles, tired around his waist with a thick black belt. His Crest of Courage's symbol of an eight-pointed star was threaded in pale orange on the front, also. Underneath, he wore a light grey shirt and loose pale azure pantaloons. There were azure gloves hugging his large hands and black boots.

Daisuke remembered that Taichi and the seven other Old Kids had mysterious strands of colors that seemed to stand out in their natural hair. No one knew how that happened, not even his or her parents. The kids seemed to know the secret to the strange strands, but whenever they were questioned about them, they would react with shy, almost guarded smiles and their hands would brush through the hair, as if trying to hide the colorful strands. The strands were very thin, almost unnoticed, mingled in the hair, unless the kids chose to expose them.

This time, Taichi had the bright red strand streaking from the front of his thick dusky hair, clouding over his tan eyes, quite powerful. Taichi grinned down to him with the passionate grin.

"Tai, what are you doing here?" Daisuke questioned, staring at him in astonishment.

"I'm not Taichi."

"Huh?"

"Or you might say that I'm also Taichi," the tall boy spoke, and then chuckled at the puzzlement on the bronze-haired boy. "I'm a part of his soul that he left to influence the fate of the Digital World, though he doesn't know I exist. I'm the digitalized version of the Master." He bowed his head slightly. "Call me Blaze."

Daisuke looked bewildered. "Okay . . Whatever you say." Then he paused, realized. "Wait! Tai, the Master?"

"That's his title," Blaze replied.

"Oh, that's because he's our leader, right?"

Blaze smiled. "Yes and no. He's the Master of himself. You will have to ask him about it someday, Daisuke."

"I didn't know that. The Digiworld is full of surprise, ne?" Daisuke then shoved his hands in his blazer. "So, what's going on here?"

"This is your test, Daisuke."

Daisuke turned his tawny eyes around the beautiful flames. "Fire?"

Blaze chuckled lightly. "Not exactly. Fire's my specialty, but it's just for show. You're being tested for your strongest virtues, courage and friendship."

"Why?"

"Remember, you bear the Digiegg of Courage and Friendship. Taichi and Yamato trusted you to possess their virtues, and also you are chosen to have them. Don't you ever think of this?"

Daisuke shook his head. "No. I just thought I was the only one who can have them. It never occurred to me."

Blaze smiled. "Now you know."

"What about you? Why are you here?"

The older boy gazed at him firmly. "I'm one of your Protectors who guide you through the troubled times. I'm supposed to test your courage."

Daisuke grinned back. "I don't think my courage needn't to be tested, but if you insist, I'm ready."

"If you believe to be ready, then you are. What's courage?"

Daisuke blinked at the brief question, the serious voice of Blaze's. "That's it? A question to test my courage?"

Blaze nodded. 

"Just one question?"

"All you have to do is answer it."

"Ok." Daisuke took a moment to ponder, but he found it pretty easy to answer. It seemed too obvious that the question didn't need any explanation. "Well, courage is about being brave. When you are courageous, you don't get afraid of anything. Nothing can scare you, and you become a hero in everybody's eyes." He then shrugged. He thought it was a good enough answer.

However, as he gazed upward, he saw Blaze's face stiffened, his tan eyes darkened with disapproval. For a moment, Daisuke thought that the tan eyes blazed like wildfire, sparkles of orange and yellow clashing against tan.

"What's the matter?"

"Is that what you see of courage?" Blaze said, his voice as hot as the flames around.

"Yes. That's the only answer I can think of. Do you expect a better answer?"

"If you are willing to listen, Daisuke, I will tell you what I see of your courage."

"Fire away."

Blaze crossed his arms and glared sharply. "What I do see is that you use your courage to show off. You boast your ability to defeat your enemies, gloats your boldness in the difficult situations. That's not courage, Davis. That's pride."

Daisuke stared speechlessly. The words struck deeply in his soul like daggers and drained his dignity. He was so belittled that he felt hurt and humiliated.

"Whoa, low blow. That stings, Blaze."

"Too much pride can grow into arrogance," Blaze continued. "The minute your experience it, you begin to lose all sense and awareness of your true virtues."

"And you know courage better than anybody?" Daisuke was snappy.

Blaze made a booming laugh. "I am courage incarnation, boy. Taichi bears the Crest of Courage, and he knows courage better than anybody."

"But I have the Digiegg of Courage, then.'

"Taichi entrusts you to guard the Digiegg, but it doesn't mean you have the right to corrupt it with pride."

Daisuke grew shamed. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Blaze smiled, patted his shoulder. "That's why I'm here to remind you of true courage. Come with me."

Daisuke blinked and followed after the orange-clad boy somewhere. It was hard to tell if they were actually going anywhere; the area looked the same with the flames around. But Daisuke began to notice that the flames were getting quieter and dimmer and the surroundings became rocky. It seemed familiar to him, but he wasn't sure.

"What's your fear, Daisuke?" Blaze voiced.

"What do you mean?"

Blaze slowed down and turned to him. "What's your deepest fear?'

"I don't know," Daisuke answered, not understanding what the point to the question was. "If I do have one, I would never bother with it."

Blaze was silent for a moment, his tan eyes seeming to search for something. Abruptly, he spoke, "I will show you your fear."

Daisuke wondered why did Blaze want to do such a thing, then suddenly, he felt a faint quaver in the ground. The rocks began to shift up and down as if a giant Digimon violently stomped the ground. The rumblings were getting louder, closer. Daisuke got a shiver biting through his skin, and he quickly turned around to face whatever was coming.

He gaped as he saw Virus Metalgreymon rushing toward him, his dark golden eyes blazing. Daisuke couldn't keep his balance steady as the ground quaked. His heart leaped up in his throat with panic, and he froze in his place. But the enormous black android-dinosaur slowed down until he stood in front of the boy, glaring down feverishly.

"Are you telling me that Virus Metalgreymon is my fear?" Daisuke said nervously.

Blaze was calm, watching. "It's not what's outside that you fear, but what's inside."

Daisuke gazed back at the giant and blinked in surprise. Floating within the blackness of Virus Metalgreymon was a yellowish figure that Daisuke immediately recognized as Agumon. His large emerald eyes were full of sorrow and helplessness.

"Agumon!" He stepped closer, but then he cowered at the savage roar of Virus Metalgreymon, the sound shaking through his body. Daisuke was confused. "I don't understand, Blaze. How could Agumon be my fear?"

"You fear to harm him."

Memories of fighting Virus Metalgreymon appeared in Daisuke's head. He grew quiet as he recalled his hesitation to hurt Virus Metalgreymon because he was Agumon despite his friends' demands to free him by harm. He hated to hurt people, even though he acted tough. He may be tough and boastful, but he wouldn't dream of hurt anyone just to get his way.

"You remember," Blaze voiced understandingly. "You don't want to hurt your friends even if they are willing to harm you back."

"But I don't want to hurt Agumon!" Daisuke protested. "He's my friend."

"Even if he's evil?"

He winced as Virus Metalgreymon snapped his jaws at him, but the Digimon made no other move except to glare savagely. Daisuke's heart began to thump wildly.

"Are you afraid?"

"Yes . . ."

"Courage is not about being brave to face fear, but about knowing fear and capable to face it."

Daisuke tensed his body as Virus Metalgreymon raised his metallic claw, the talons twinkling wickedly in the dim firelight.

"You must know your fear, and you must face it with courage," Blaze continued. "What's your fear?"

The boy's voice was strained. "My fear is harming my friends. I never want to hurt them because they are my friends. It would be stupid if I do such a thing like that." Then his voice grew concerned. "But If I refuse to harm them, then they will suffer more badly in the hands of the enemy like Agumon."

Daisuke then gazed in the golden eyes. He tried to search through the feverish passion for the cheerfulness of Agumon, and almost swiftly he could see a flicker of emerald green shining on the gold color. He began to see Agumon behind Virus Metalgreymon, knowing that Agumon was here always.

He became bold. "I know that even if you are evil, I won't hurt you because I know somewhere in you, there's Agumon, my friend. He won't hurt me."

Virus Metalgreymon swiftly swiped his claw toward Daisuke. He kept frozen, shutting his eyes, waiting for the strike.

But the strike never came . . .

Opening his eyes, Daisuke scanned around. Virus Metalgreymon was gone, and all what were present were the dancing flames. "What happened here?"

"You passed it," Blaze mentioned as he arrived at his side, grinning proudly. 

"What?"

"You passed the test of Courage."

"Really?" Daisuke was surprised. He didn't expect it. He never expected anything like that. He watched the beautiful flames for a while, trying to figure what was really going on here. Then he turned to see Blaze strolling away. "Hey, where are you going?"

Blaze answered without turning back. "My duty is done. You have one more test to face." Then he did look back, smiling the same courageous grin. "Farewell, Brother, until we meet again."

The orange and gold flames began to shift, swaying, changing colors, until it seemed, to Daisuke, that he was standing in a thick blanket of grey-blue mist. The mist gave him the calming effect, but Blaze was still on his mind.

"Blaze, what am I supposed to do now?" When no answer returned, Daisuke tried again. "Hello . . .? Hey, you can't leave me like that!"

He heard a stifled chuckle behind him, and he whirled around. There, midst of the thick mist, Yamato stood alone, clad in a lightweight mantle, deep blue like the night sky, threaded with tiny moons and stars all over. Wide sleeves reached down to his fingers, barely seen. He also wore dark green pants with short dark blue boots. Underneath the mantle, he was bare-chested. Not even the shadows cast by the low cowl could darken the bright snow-white lock that framed the sides of his face against the ash-blond hair. He stood several feet away, watching and smiling.

Daisuke stepped closer, saying, "You are not really Matt. You are the 'digitalized' version of Matt, am I right?"

The Yamato twin's smile widened, and he nodded in answer. "I'm Ghost, and I'm here to test you for - "

"Friendship," Daisuke cut in, grinning. "Got it."

Ghost's eyebrows raised in amusement. "Always hasty, aren't you?"

"Yes," Daisuke said back. "Well, down to business, shall we? Are you going to scold me about my friendship?"

Ghost shook his head. "Your courage was corrupted, but your friendship isn't."

"So I'm clean?"

"No."

"I know you would say that," Daisuke muttered, crossing his arms. He was still a bit disgraced by Blaze's 'test', even though he passed it.

Ghost chuckled at his tetchiness. "I admire your friendship. The bond is strong, the strongest I had seen. I'm proud of you for it, but there's someone I wonder about."

"Who?"

"Ken," he said, looking truly amazed. "I'm surprised that you are friends with him, who was the Digimon Emperor.'"

"Hey, he realized his mistakes!" Daisuke fiercely defended his close friend. "We forgave him and made him a part of the Digigang. Besides, he was a good friend to us, loyal and softhearted. He wouldn't harm a fly."

The tall blond boy averted his head. "Yet, he was the Digimon Emperor."

"Anymore, he's not! I trust him!"

Ghost cast him a questioning gaze. "Would you still trust him if he becomes the Emperor again?"

A boy appeared beside Daisuke, wearing a wicked uniform of black and blue. He indigo eyes glared smugly from behind violet shades. Daisuke was taken back by surprise and leaped back, raising fists in front. But as he gazed carefully at the Digimon Emperor, Daisuke lowered his fists and scowled. Even though the Digimon Emperor here was not real, Daisuke would never betray his loyalty to Ken by fighting.

"He would not do that," he replied to Ghost's question.

"You trust him still?"

The Emperor made a sudden sharp crack of his whip, grinning eagerly.

Daisuke was firm as he spoke, "I would still trust him, because somewhere in the Emperor, there is the Ken I know. He wouldn't hurt me." His face softened with sympathy. "I won't hurt him because it's like fighting your onii-chan. I trust him like an onii-chan, and if I betray that trust to fight him, then I'm no better than the Digimon Emperor."

The Emperor scowled, unable to crush him with mercilessness, and silently faded into the mist.

Ghost was watching him, his grey-blue eyes relaxed. "Friendship is at the strongest peak when you're friends with someone who was once evil, and you trust him no matter because you have faith in him."

Daisuke nodded. "That's what I would say. Ken and I are partners. It would be hard to be friends if we don't trust each other."

Ghost flashed him a proud smile. "You passed the test of Friendship."

Daisuke grinned back. "It was a short test."

"You already proved your friendship, but I want to make sure you remember it."

From the corners of his eyes, Daisuke saw someone moving, and he noticed Blaze walking from the mist like he appeared out of nowhere to stand beside Ghost. He was speaking, "It takes courage to trust friendship in moments of darkness."

"To have friends standing by you in those moments gives you courage to move on," Ghost continued. 

Blaze grinned. "That's loyalty, Daisuke. You're loyal."

Daisuke blinked, his self-respect gaining. "I am?"

The cloaked boy added, "Loyalty is what you give courage to protect friendship, despite the risks and outcomes, Brother."

"Why are you calling me Brother?" the younger boy was perplexed.

"That's your title, Daisuke, the Brother of Loyalty," Ghost replied. 

"But do not taint it with pride or egoism, understand?' Blaze added.

Daisuke nodded quickly, and the two strange-clad boys smiled in satisfaction. He then heard a faint creak and saw a door – the same arched door he had entered – opening a distance away. Daisuke wondered if he truly passed all the tests and was surprised when Ghost answered his unspoken question. 

"You passed our tests, but remember, there are other encounters in the future that will test your other virtues, but we have confidence in you."

"Also," Blaze added, "we will watch over you, Brother."

Grinning, Blaze and Ghost disappeared out of nowhere. Somehow, Daisuke could feel that they were still here, protecting him, even though they were hidden. Though he could see the actual point of the tests, he noticed that he became more aware of his virtue, courage and friendship or loyalty. He knew he was loyal, and he wasn't going to lose that virtue.

Grinning, Daisuke, the Brother of Loyalty, ran for the door.

***

A/N:

Funny that, at first, I didn't really like Yolei because she's so like SORA! Maybe I'm biased. *Sighs* She doesn't seem an airhead to me, but she's crazy about boys! Way too much at first. I wish I could kick Saban's *ahem* fanny for dubbing those ridiculous phrases, but later, in the Battle of the Two Worlds' episodes, I grew fond of her. She may seem dreamy, but she has a huge heart.

It would be 'shocking' to you, but I think she's the real leader of the New Kids. Sure, Davis does have the goggles and all, but did you see him telling the kids what to do? Uh-uh. To me, he's more the Protector, while Yolei's the Leader. She seriously cares for everybody, much like Mimi, carrying her love for everybody, like Sora.

Did you see the episode - *Brain-farts* - err, I don't remember the title, but with Sora and the Russian Digidestined? You know that part during the battle with the Flymon? SHE IS A PURE LEADER, DAMMIT!! ^_~ She will take over the torch from Tai, I tell you! And that's the answer to your question, Sky! ^_^

I want to say one thing – WAY TO GO, YOLEI!!! She married Ken. Finally. THEY ARE MEANT FOR EACH OTHER, OKAY? *Coughs* and the adult Ken is hot. 

But of course, the adult Izzy is hotter. But must Toei make him look hefty?! *Picks up the hugest Bazooka she could find and stomps out of the way* 

Go ahead and read the part while I destroy Toei for making my Izz-man looking heavy.

****

**_Yolei's Part _**

Her long lavender-colored hair whisked across her face as Miyako found herself in the middle of a quiet windstorm. It was gentle and warm, not violent as a typical windstorm. Strange as it was, she could see the wind, the drafts drifting around her, like light silvery mists. The drafts tickled her skin, her face, touched with light moisture and balmy coolness that you could feel from a spring breeze.

The sight of the misty drafts entwining around her gloved fingers fascinated Miyako, then she began to notice that the windstorm was becoming stronger. Suddenly, gales of bitter cold burst out of nowhere, roaring around her. She hugged herself, having one dun-colored eye open, peeking from a vision of lavender hair. She wondered why the storm was savage for some reason, then as sudden as it began, the tempest quieted down into mild zephyrs.

"I apologize if my winds disturb you, Miyako."

She turned to the familiar voice and spotted a smiling Sora standing nearby, as if she was summoned from somewhere else. She was clad in a blood-red ankle-length kimono with broad sleeves and a light ivory-white sash tied around her waist. Her chestnut hair was pulled into a modest bun with a white ribbon, leaving several strands free to frame her round face. Miyako saw something amazing; there was a thick tress of metallic silver streaking from her right temple, seeming so stunningly.

"You did this?" Miyako questioned, gesturing to the drafts.

The chestnut-haired girl nodded. "I control wind."

"Control wind?"

"Sora didn't tell you?"

Miyako shook her head, and then blinked. "Wait a second. I thought you are Sora?"

She again smiled and replied with a shake of her head, "No, no, I'm not her. I'm actually a part of her spirit that she left behind. Each of the Old Digidestined had been through a test that caused them to leave a bit of themselves, which are actually we, to become part of the Digital World. Like a reminder. But it's an interesting thing – they don't even know we exist."

"You mean there is more than one Sora?"

"Sora doesn't know I exist. None of the Digidestined ever knows that their Heart incarnations are alive. But they will find out someday, and you will understand the truth." She smiled to the younger girl. "I'm Sora, yet I'm not her. It'd be better if you call me Sky instead."

Miyako was astonished, wondering about the strange abilities of the Digiworld. If what 'Sky' said was true, would there be another Miyako? Would she be any different? Miyako wondered about that because when Sky may look exactly like Sora, she seemed more . . . perceptive. Sora was like that, but Miyako often noticed that in Sora – as well as in the others – there was a faint sense of inner wariness, as if she was haunted of something.

Also, there was one thing else . . .

"You have a question to ask me, don't you, Miyako?" Sky spoke through her thoughts.

Miyako blinked at how she knew about the question, and then asked, "What I don't understand is when you said you control wind. What do you mean by that?"

"Perhaps it's better if you ask Sora instead. She will explain better than me."

"Oh, okay, I will, but what are you doing here?"

Sky folded her hands in her wide sleeves. "This is a test for your love and sincerity. I'm one of your Protector, and I'm chosen to test you for love."

"Why?"

"You have the Digieggs of Love and Sincerity. Those are your strongest virtues. You understand?"

Miyako nodded.

"I ask you, what's love?"

She wrinkled her nose. "Isn't it a bit obvious?"

Sky smiled. "There are many answers to love, but I would like to hear your answer."

Miyako felt her cheeks growing warm as she tried to explain, "Well, love is like passion, affection for your sweetheart. You feel . . ." Her cheeks turned scarlet.

"You brush, Miyako."

"It's obvious!" Miyako muttered. "Love is love. It's simple."

Sky cocked her head to a side. "What about love for your friends?"

The girl shook her head. "That's not love. That's friendship. There's a difference."

"Tell me."

"You have closeness to your friends. You have complete trust in them, and you are more than willing to protect them from any danger. You can't imagine a life without them."

Sky placed a finger on her cheek, looking wistful. "That sounds more like love to me."

" . . . "

Sky again smiled. "Miyako, you will understand about love when you lose someone you truly cherish. Love's not always what you feel for your lover, but the strongest love is what you feel for your friends. Tell me, you love Iori, right?"

Miyako nodded. "More like brother and sister."

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

Sky paused, watching, as a silvery draft snaked around her finger. "Why do you love Iori as a sibling? You two are not even related."

Miyako thought before answering, "I know him since he was a toddler. We are best buddies, inseparable. We understand each other, know what do we express and offer help when we need it most. And . . ." 

Miyako quieted down, remembering the time when she saw Iori sorrowful when his father died. Iori had fallen in mourning silence, refusing to talk to anybody, not even his mother or grandfather. Miyako was a kind of person who hated to see her friends being so said, and slowly, she brought the small boy back to high spirits by telling him wonderful stories of his father. It seemed to soothe him, and plus, she promised that she will never leave him. For four years, she never broke it.

Miyako continued, ". . . and we need each other. I mean . . . We couldn't go on without the support of each other. We may be different in personality, but we just clicked together." She slowly smiled the mirthful smile that she always reserved for her best friend. "I couldn't imagine going one day without his childlikeness and wisdom."

(A/N: How's that for Yolei's and Cody's intimate friendship? ^_^)

The kimono-clad girl nodded to herself as if was satisfied and rested her hands on Miyako's shoulders, grinning. "Now that's what I call love. Miyako, your love is very intense. I can see it glowing from you. It's very beautiful. Just don't let it fade out."

"I promise."

"You don't need to promise if you continue loving for your friends and yourself." Sky then removed her hands and bowed respectfully. "You passed the test of Love, Mistress."

"I did? That's it?"

"No, there's another one." Sky flashed another smile and turned to walk into the winds, the breezes swaying her clothes. 

"Sky, what test is it now?" Miyako called out, but Sky was already gone. Miyako felt the winds fading down, then before her eyes, various plants of beauty began to appear all around. Trees sprouted and bowed downward, budded with breathtaking blossoms. Flowers of the rainbow colors stood around her feet, some fully opened, some still budded as if still asleep. She found herself standing in a vast and picturesque garden.

One thing caught her eye. A small flower blossomed in front of her, its pale lavender petals touched with morning dew. It was the only flower in the whole garden that was the color, matched her hair perfectly. Miyako took an immediately liking to it. She was about to kneel and touch it when a voice spoke from behind.

"I see that you like the orchid."

Recognizing the voice, Miyako smiled over to the Mimi twin as she stood midst the flowers. She was wearing a loose sleeveless blouse, the nice color of pale jade, lightly decorated with painted vines of pale lavender. An ankle-length jade-colored wrap was firmly tied around her waist with a left slip that reached to her hip. It was also painted with lavender leaf-vines all over. A thin cord of real vine is bound around her entire left arm, from her shoulder down to her middle finger, as several vine bracelets decorated her right wrist. Dark blue sandals hugged her feet with short straps tying around her ankles.

Much like Sky's silver tress, Mimi had a pale green tress streaking from her left temple, mingling with her honey-colored hair around her shoulders.

"Yes, I like the orchid," Miyako said, facing the girl. "Um, what's your name?"

"Petal."

"Petal. It's a nice name."

Petal bowed lightly. "Arigato, Miyako. Plants are my specialty, so that's why I'm called as Petal."

She stepped over to an aspen tree branch and placed a finger on the bark. As she removed it, a small white blossom appeared, opening its petals, seeming to follow her finger.

"Wow!" Miyako exclaimed with amazement. "How did you do that?"

"It's not my place to tell you. Mimi will explain it to you someday."

Miyako became puzzled at that. Sky said the same thing about Sora. Did these girls hide something from her or from the New Kids? She grew curious, but she knew right now she was being tested. First, the test, and then the questions. 

"Petal, are you going to test me for something?"

She nodded, keeping her hazel eyes on the tiny blossom. "Your sincerity."

"And you are going to ask me what sincerity is?'

Petal smiled back. "You catch on quick."

Miyako crossed her arms, her face having the dubious expression. "I don't understand this. I know that love and sincerity are my virtues, but why should I be tested for this? What's the point?"

"To test your worthiness," Petal simply answered. 

"Why?"

"Don't you want to be great?" Petal's voice suddenly was ardent, her pale hazel eyes full of desire. "Don't you want to be popular, famous?'

"I . . I . . ." Miyako stammered. She knew she wanted to be popular, part of the 'in' group, but not anymore. She was now part of the Digigang, and the older kids already treated her as a person, not a geek or a computer brainic. She adored that feeling, being appreciated and accepted. She then shook her head. "Not really. I just want to be respected, that's all."

"Respected for what?"

"For whom I am." Miyako lowered her dun eyes. "I learned that I shouldn't be too judgmental of people, and I should be honest. I should speak out my mind, my feelings."

Petal sounded pensive. "Miyako, sometimes, too much honesty can make you vulnerable. Everybody could see your weakness and can take advantage of you. Plus, too much honesty can make anyone who listen feels exposed. Many hate to be reminded of their imperfections, but they are only human."

Miyako made a half-smile. "Sometimes, I think the same. But I also think that being human is more real than being perfect. I mean, how boring can it be, too perfect?"

Petal laughed lightly, her eyes sparkling. "Your sincerity surprises me. You accept being human, but you try to be honest about yourself and the others." She reached to hold on Miyako's hand. "Honey, it's more than sincerity! That's Purity, your strongest virtue." Then she let it go and nodded to herself. "You passed the test of Sincerity, Mistress."

"Why do you call me that?" Miyako wondered.

"If you don't mind," said Sky as she stepped out from behind the tress to stand beside Petal. "We would like to call you Mistress because it's your title that will soon be known."

"And before you ask why," Petal added with a giggle at Miyako's questioning look, "You will know why someday. For now, just keep this secret between the three of us, okay?" She finished with a knowing wink.

Miyako smiled back, and then she saw the arched door opening nearby, showing that she passed the two tests.

Sky spoke with truth, "You will face more tests in the future not unlike ours, but I know, with your humanity, you will succeed."

Petal bent down to pluck out the lavender orchid and handed it to Miyako. "As your Protectors, we will stand by you, as always, Mistress."

Miyako gently cradled the blossom and watched as the girls and the garden dissolved into dimness. But there was a draft tickling her cheeks. She didn't forget that her Protectors were still here, standing by her, guiding her on the rightful path. 

The Mistress of Purity, Miyako smiled as she touched her cheek, then she left for the door.

_To be continued._


	3. Wise Pebble and Kind Blood

_A/N:_

O_o Well . . . . .

Cody is such a sweet-tempered, benign boy that sometimes I find it annoying. ^_^ *Coughs* Not really, of course. He has such a powerful heart for everybody, even for the dark Digimon. I noticed that he did show compassion for Black Wargreymon! Doesn't anybody see that, dammit?! ^_~

But sometimes, he is just too serious. No wonder, he will be an attorney in the future. Kind obvious to me. *Shrugs* There aren't very many scenes that he did laugh. IS THERE ONE SCENE THAT HE DID EVEN GIGGLE? Err, I don't know. . I know he became serious when his dad died, and I had sympathy for him. *Blinks* but I just can't remember a time when he did act like *child*. A freaking normal child! 

. . .

Well, that episode when he got his Digiegg of Reliability would count, but still . . .

Well, I can't complain with Iori Lovers, ne? He's not my favorite, but he's a cute boy.

But Armadillomon! He's outrageously hilarious! ^_^

Anyway, the disclaimer thingy . . . *stands up with flags and begins to signal with them*

I. Do. Not. Own. Digimon. Digital. Monsters. Please. Go. Away. Before. I. Murder. Saban. For. Making. Me. Saying. This. There. Must. Be. Money. For. It. ^_^

Keys to Their Hearts:

Part Three: Wise Pebble and Kind Blood

By Debbie (Dai-chan)

**_Cody's Part_**

Iori winced at the sudden flash above and watched the lightning bolts leaping amongst the dark clouds. It was kind of beautiful watching it, bolts dancing midst each other, illuminating the clouds and his face with a dazzling violet-silver glow. But, occasionally, there was a sudden electric discharge with a boom that shook the very air. Sometimes that kind of thunder nearly deafened him, making him tense. He didn't like these kinds of suddenness; he preferred to have things going in slow standards so he could experience every detail. He didn't like to be unprepared.

"Aaa!" Iori leaped at the abrupt bolt that struck a few feet away and starred at the small scorched area. What kind of test was that?

"You don't need to be so afraid of lightning."

Iori turned his head and saw Koushiro standing beside, his raven-black eyes gazing at the lightning-streaked clouds. His clothing was different from what he usually wore. He was clad in a dark violet open vest over his bare chest with pale grey lines, sleeveless and short to his waist, and violet pantaloons, loose and grey-lined. Also, he had a wide breechcloth belted at his waist, pitch-black with pale lavender occult symbols and lines all over, along with short black boots. Dark grey sleeves, tied by thin red leather cords around his fingers, encircled his lower arms, loose enough not to rasp on his skin.

His fiery-red hair seemed to be the bright color against the dark uniform. But what made it even remarkable was that there was a thin vivid violet streak running from his forehead toward the back of his head, so strikingly.

He was still watching the storm, admiration on his face. "The thunderstorm can be beautiful if you look at the beauty behind the danger."

Perplexed, Iori eyed Koushiro, then to the storm. "The lightning frightens me a bit."

The older boy chuckled quietly. "Why? The storm told me it doesn't mean to scare you with the lightning. It won't hurt you."

He blinked. "I don't understand."

Koushiro turned his gaze downward to him. "I can speak with lightning. I'm one with electricity. I'm your Protector, and because of that, the storm won't hurt you."

Iori grew curious. "You are my Protector? Why?"

He turned to him and bowed with a hand over his bare chest. "Let me introduce myself. I'm known as Spark, the digitalized spirit of Koushiro. I'm a part of his spirit that he left here." Then the Koushiro double eyed back. "To answer your question, because you have the Digieggs of Knowledge and Reliability. Dew and I are chosen to protect you, guide you when you need help."

Iori was quick to understand. "Oh . . . Is this Dew Joe's digitalized spirit?"

Spark smiled. "You are intelligent, but . . . are you wise?"

"What do you mean?"

"I want to say that I'm sincerely proud of you handling situations such those with Arukenimon and Myalomyotismon."

The boy slightly blushed. "I had some help."

"Modest, too," Spark cast him a fond gaze. "Iori, the reason you are here is to be tested for your knowledge and reliability."

Iori silently nodded, then startled at the unforeseen flash of a stray bolt that seemed so glaringly bright compared to the others. He inched closer to Spark, his emerald eyes on the storm.

Spark returned his gaze skyward. His voice was concerned. "Why are you frightened of the lightning?"

"They are so . . . sudden. I wasn't ready."

The redhead was silent for a moment, and then nodded. He placed a finger to his lips, closing his eyes. To Iori's wonder, the bolts obeyed his mental command and were visibly gone from the clouds, except for a lone bolt that streaked across, though this time dim and hushed. Smiling to the younger boy's amazement, Spark continued, "You prefer to go slow?"

Realizing that he was stating about his answer, Iori nodded awestruck. "Um, yeah, I don't like to hurry myself so I won't miss any information."

"You prefer to think in slow standards, not being simple-witted, but you don't rush yourself to misunderstand anything, right?"

"Right."

Spark was glancing at him with calm, hooded eyes that made him feel meek. The way he looked at him made Iori think that he was going to find out what was his test.

"Then," Spark truly spoke, "What would you do if you are in a situation when you have to think fast, and each second is precious, like in when your friends' lives are in utter danger, and they trust you to make the right choices in mere seconds?"

Iori bit his lower lip, couldn't say anything. There were such situations like that, and often he hesitated, afraid to make a wrong decision that might hazard his friends. He didn't know why, but perhaps it was because of his strong compassion. He didn't ever want to hurt dark Digimon.

Spark knelt down and rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Iori, in those situations, you can't only rely on your knowledge to make the right choice. Koushiro had to learn the hard way to understand this. I had to help him to see it. And I'm here to help you. Remember, sometimes, you have to trust your raw instincts rather than knowledge to go through the worst. You are very wise, and I hope you would understand that."

"I never see myself wise," the boy said.

"Oh, yes, you are. For a boy your age, you are special in wisdom. Don't you know that the older kids are relying on your wisdom?"

Iori shook his head. "No, I didn't know that. I thought they see me as a boy with a big brain."

Spark laughed heartily. "That's what Koushiro's friends used to see him as." He stood and again gazed skyward, as if he just can't resist a desire to watch the lightning bolts.

Iori also watched the storm for a moment, and then questioned in a shy voice, "They really trust me, Spark?"

"Tell me one situation when you were expected to make the right decision."

Iori mused for a while, remembering the memories. "Black Wargreymon. When he tried to destroy the sixth Destiny Stone." His voice grew sympathetic for the chaotic Control Spire Digimon. "I can't bear the thought of him having an evil heart. Like TK said, if he does have a heart, it was already turned black. But I hoped that if I show his true heart, he could understand and change his dark ways. He would learn the right way."

Spark gazed down, smiling. "What was the right way?"

"I think the right way is helping and protecting the Digiworld and the Digimon, not destroying everything just to prove his strength."

"It was wise of you."

"Yeah, but still, it was foolish of me to stand in his way." He visibly shuddered at the moment when he stood before the dark warrior Digimon with those dangerous, almost frenzied yellow eyes.

Spark cocked his head knowingly. "I don't think it was foolish. Remember, he hesitated in harming you because he remembered about having a heart."

Iori kept quiet. He still felt that he didn't make any progress. Black Wargreymon destroyed the stone, but Azulongmon, one of the Holy Beasts, was able to restore all the Destiny Stones. Black Wargreymon sacrificed his broken body to seal one of the gates to the Digital World as thanks to his new friends. Black Wargreymon did have a heart. Maybe he did made progress . . .

"You pass the test of Knowledge, Teacher," Spark's words were making him look up in puzzlement.

"Teacher?" he questioned, but the older boy only smiled and stepped past him in silence. Iori watched until Spark seemed to disappear into the storm's shadows, then he noticed that the clouds were solidifying into a low ceiling. His surroundings shifted into something vaguely familiar. He glanced around the rusted metal walls, ceiling, and moist floor. There was the faint odor of oil in the damp air.

Then it was the sound of water leaking through the metal sheets that jogged his memory. Iori's breaths quickened as he watched water trickles leaking down the walls, flowing and enlarging, until they were rivulets spraying inward. He shakily backed until he bumped against a wet wall, and his hands could feel the coldness as they frantically touched the glass window that was the only barrier between the oil stand and the vast ocean.

"Spark!" he cried, staring in the limitless blue. "Please, don't leave me here!"

As tears formed in his large eyes, he heard feet wandering through water, but didn't turn back. Arms in sleeves of black came around him, lightly hugging him. He could see the reflected face of Jyou above his face, looking protective.

"I don't want to be here, Dew," the boy whimpered.

"It's all right, Iori," Dew spoke gently. "You are safe with me. You are being tested, that's all. You don't need to be so frightened of the ocean."

Iori shook his head, blinking back tears. "It's not the ocean."

"What's it, Iori?"

"It's not the fear of the ocean, but the reminder. It's the guilt of lying."

Dew withdrew his arms from him, and Iori turned to him, eyes lowered. He could see the Dew was clad in a simple clothing of a pitch-black, long-sleeved tunic that reached down to his hips, lined in pale pearl-silver, and wide pale-grey pants, slightly damp from kneeling in the shallow waters. Also, like Spark, there was a lock of pale blue, as pale as ice, streaking from the left side of his forehead, mingling among his long blue-black hair.

Dew watched him with dusky eyes. "Jyou already explained about it. It's okay to lie to save your friends, to risk everything to save their lives."

Iori wiped back tears. "I know, but I still have the guilt for lying. I promised myself that I would never lie, but I broke it. My friends may be alive because of me, but they knew about my broken promise and wouldn't trust me that easy."

As he spoke, Dew listened calmly, his dusky eyes balanced, his right hands stroking the thin surface of the water. Iori saw that the water seemed to move on its own, entwining around the long fingers, lovingly and devoted.

Dew smiled at his wide-eyed astonishment. "No one can be incapable of lying. But you would be wise enough to know when it's okay to lie and when it's not. Do you understand this?"

The boy looked up. "I think so."

"Your friends still trust you even if you lied. They trust you because you lied to save their lives. That's the kind of reliability Jyou was talking about." Dew took his hand, and both stood, forgetting about the rising water level about their ankles. "Proving that you can be trusted in the darkest moments is reliability."

Iori shyly smiled. "Thank you, Dew. That made me feels better. I'm sorry I doubted myself."

Dew shook his head to his words. "If you want the others to trust you, then be trustworthy. There's no other way. Have your heart at ease, Teacher. We will be here for you the whole time."

Iori heard light splashing, and then he saw Spark waddling through the water, a grin on his freckled face. He just appeared out of nowhere, went to stand beside Dew. He spoke, "And don't forget about using your wisdom, Teacher. We all trust you."

"Why do you call me Teacher?"

"Your title. It's the name that we know you by. The Teacher of Wisdom," Dew replied, smiling.

"Treat it with honor and wisdom, you understand?" Spark reminded him.

Iori nodded, agreeing. The older boys, his Protectors, grinned as the surroundings faded into dimness, and then he turned to the lightening glow of a door opening near him. Finally, he passed the tests. Iori felt his spirit lightening, knowing that he did prove his knowledge and reliability, and in return, he learned about them, helping him to become wiser.

Iori, the Teacher of Wisdom, walked for the door, a childlike grin on his round face.

***

Author's Note:

Do you think it's obvious? Yes, Ken is my favorite 02 Character, although he isn't even a speck of dust to Izzy. ^_^ Sorry, but I do like Ken because of his kindness. At first, I totally HATE him when he was the Digital Emperor. He was a pain in the butt, so egotistical and arrogant. Then when he returned to his former personality, I have to admit, 'That's a nice way to boost up the ratings for the show, hehe.'

Have you noticed that he always look sad? I want to grab on the TV and holler in his face, "Hey, cheer up! You have got new friends, and Wormon had returned to you! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" But, anyway . . . 

He's cute. Enough said. I don't have to explain why I like him because they're the same with the other Ken Lovers. He's dark, he's gentle, and he's damnably hot. In their opinions, actually. ^_^

Please go ahead and read. Don't EVER make me say the disclaimer, k? I won't like you if you make me. *Pouts*

****

**_Ken's Part_**

He found himself standing on a barren field with scattered grey-tan stones in the middle of nowhere. The surroundings were ancient to him. He presumed that some eons ago, there used to be large building, perhaps a temple of a kind, standing in the middle of a fruitful meadow. There was nothing else except rocks and browned grass. But something must have happened here that caused the building to collapse upon itself, maybe by an earthquake or erosion.

The rocks were scattered all over the area, allowing only a few patches of grass to grow from between. The only remains of that ancient building was a wide floor of patterned stones, arise a couple of feet above with short broken steps on one side.

Ken stepped over stones, listening to the crunches under his feet. It was certainly erosion; the rocks wore down so easily. But what kind of building was it, he wondered as he arrived to the steps. The steps were nearly gone; gently, he climbed over upon the floor without touching the steps.

He looked around his surroundings. There was no wind or even any living thing around. The place felt dead. Yet, he felt something awed, like he was becoming humbled by the hidden aura of the fallen building.

"One time you asked yourself after what you have done to the Digiworld . . ."

Ken recognized the voice and turned to notice Kimika balancing herself on a broken column several feet away, her arms crossed, her rich brown eyes soft. To Ken, she was clad into a kind of uniform suited for a female fighter.

She wore lightweight dark grey pants gathered tight around his ankles and hips, but let her move freely. A slightly paler grey midriff shirt, sleeveless and loose, covered her upper body. Her dark red gloves were light, except for the padding on the knuckles, which was obviously used for fighting with her fists. Pads covered her elbows and knees. The entire clothing was lined with thick red fringes at the edges.

Ken was amazed as he saw a thin tress of metallic gold streaking from her right temple, bright against her long jet-black hair.

Kimika was continuing her words, "Why did it reward you with the Crest of Kindness?"

Ken looked from her appearance to her words. "I asked the same question. I found no answer."

"The Digital World already gave the answer."

He was puzzled. "I don't understand, Kim."

The black-haired girl smiled softly. "I'm not Kimika, but only a part of her spirit she left here. My name is Moon, your Protector." She stepped down from the column and walked to him, her black moccasin-covered feet silent. She then pointed toward his heart. "The answer you seek is in there."

Ken blinked in perplexity, and his hand went to his chest. He could feel thickness in a chest pocket, and, remembering, he took out his treated possession – the Crest of Kindness. He frowned. "The crest is the answer?" He gazed back. "But I don't understand. I've done horrible things to the Digimon and the Digiworld. Why do I deserve this?"

Moon hooded her eyes. "Look at the crest and think why."

Ken did what he was told, staring at the pale lavender crest in his hands. A smooth orb was partly covered by rolling waves, reminding him of the setting sun above the billowing ocean. But he couldn't see the reason why did he have the Crest of Kindness. All he saw was guilt. Sighing, he shook his head.

Moon silently reached and picked the crest. She took time studying the crest, the closed his fist around it. There was a flash of sympathy in her eyes, but then she averted away, strolling around on the floor. "Ken, because I'm your Protector, I'm chosen to test your virtue – kindness."

He glanced to her fist where it held his crest and frowned up to her. "Why do you bother? I'm worthless."

The girl paused in her tracks, turned to face him. Her voice grew sharper, if not louder. "Is that your virtue? Worthlessness?"

"I deserve to be humiliated. I learned my mistakes, and I will correct them." He sharply spun on his heel and headed for the edge of the floor.

"That's all?"

Ken slowed, hearing the concerned question in her voice. " . . . Yes."

"Not forgiveness?"

The word always sent bitter needles of shame in his body, and Ken faced her, his voice thick with emotions. "How could I ever ask for forgiveness, Moon? I scarred the Digimon with suffering and horror. I disgraced the honor of the Digidestined. Forgiveness is least of all worries." He turned away, hugging himself, bowing his head.

Moon sighed, moving closer. "Don't you know that we could forgive you?"

"I know . . ." He couldn't say anything more.

Moon stood before him, her fist that held the crest in between of them. Her voice was without pity, full of disapproval. "So you grasp on your mistakes because it's the only way you can live by."

" . . . "

"You're afraid to change."

"I'm not!" Ken protested, his indigo eyes boring in her brown eyes. "I'm cleansing my mistakes! That's all!"

Her face lightly frowned, her arms crossed. "Then what?"

"What? I don't understand."

"After you correct your mistake, what will you do next? Stay home?"

Ken frowned back, and then lowered his eyes. "That's the general idea. I don't want to do any harm further."

"What about helping?"

He glared back. "I've done enough." He sharply went for the steps. The stones completely crumbled under his feet, but he didn't stop, too upset. After a few seconds departing, his ears picked up faint sounds of a distant ocean. Ken literally froze in his place, eyes wide.

He recognized the sounds. Whenever he heard that, it sent waves of horrible, stinging pain that would knock him out of consciousness, but mercilessly forced him to suffer every second. He would scream pleadingly, wished with all his sanity to stop the pain.

But he didn't suffer the pain. He heard only the waves of the ocean, yet it was nowhere in sight. Then, before his startled eyes, the surroundings of browned grass and decayed rocks vanished into a strangely familiar area of a grey-sanded beach, gloomy skies, and blackest waters he'd ever seen. Unpleasant memories pooped in his head as he scanned around tensely.

"What am I doing here?" he whispered through clenched teeth.

"I don't really think you've done enough, Kenny boy."

It was his voice, no mistake about it. Ken turned to see an exact double of him standing nearby, his thin lips permanently sneering, and his indigo eyes merciless behind the wide shades. Ken stared at the Emperor with his upset face and clenched fists.

"There's still a lot of Digimon that you didn't enslave, and more places to control," the Emperor was saying, his voice lustful with greed. "So what if you did awful things? You ruled over everything. You struck pure despair and terror in the Digimon's hearts! They cowered at the sound of your name. Don't tell me you forget the delicious grasp of power."

"I'm no longer the Emperor," Ken's voice was stern. "You're not real."

"I'm as real as you are."

"I won't hear this!" Ken then turned toward Moon, who was unmoving from her place. He was hurt; he had found a devoted friend in Kimika as much as he found in Daisuke, and he felt betrayed of this. "Moon, why are you doing this? Why are you reminding me of my mistakes?"

Moon slowly shook her head, her voice seeming betrayed, also. "It's not my doing. It's yours. I cannot stop it. Only you can. Besides," she narrowed her eyes, "I thought you choose to remember your mistakes."

"I only want to cleanse them and forget them."

She only watched back with pity on her face.

This took Ken unaware. Why did she look at him like that? He didn't want any pity or forgiveness. He had become so ashamed of his mistakes that he couldn't build up the courage to ask the Digidestined forgiveness. Even though he finally admitted that there was no reason for him to have self-reproaching because the mistakes were in the past, still he was so discouraging to ask for any forgiveness in fear of betraying it in return.

Yet, as he gazed at Moon, he wondered if this scenery, this gloominess was his doing just because he couldn't ask for forgiveness.

"Forget about forgiveness," the Emperor somehow answered his question. "You were a powerful Emperor, controlling with terror in your fist. It was a poignant awe and desire of tyranny. Don't you want that feeling again?"

Ken glared back to his dark brother. "No! All I felt is disgrace and shame!"

The Emperor disdainfully snorted. "You knew you were superior to everything. You are the Master."

From the corners of his eyes, Ken saw Moon taking on an expression of insulted disagreement on her face, but she didn't say anything, instead glared warningly at the Emperor.

He spoke forcedly at the Emperor, "No, I don't want to be the Master."

"You are! Terror and Cruelty. Your true virtues."

"No! Those are not mine!" Ken felt his own body shivering as he stepped back. "I thought I'm freed from you. You're not real."

The Emperor widened his sneer, his voice was soft and mockingly. "Kenny boy, you cannot get rid of me. I am you! As long as you exist, I exist."

Ken couldn't bear the increasing noises of the waves and ridicule of his own voice. His arms tight around himself, he dropped to his knees, almost sobbing. "Is there anything to stop you from haunting me?"

Then he heard soft footsteps coming closer, and black moccasins-shoed feet appeared in his vision. An opened hand appeared, welcoming and comforting. "Come, Friend," Moon's sympathetic voice spoke, "and I will help you fight yourself."

Ken hesitated; looking up, and saw the cheerful smile on her face, not a pitiful or impassive look at all. His hand entwined into hers, and she aided him standing up. He asked puzzlingly, "Why are you being so kind to me when I tainted the Digiworld with my haughty pride?"

"That's because Kimika forgave you," was her answer.

Then he saw a few thin beams of lavender glow peeking from Moon's closed fist – where it held his crest. The rays shone brighter until they illuminated their faces and surroundings. Ken heard the Emperor growling in his throat, stepping back.

Moon raised his fist in front of her and Ken. Her voice was commanding, "Go away, Emperor. You will not haunt him any longer."

The Emperor snorted scornfully and glowered over to Ken. "Don't forget, Kenny Boy. I'm always here." Then he vanished into thin air.

"What happened?"

"You finally understood."

"Understood what?"

She turned to him, saying, "You asked why the Digital World gave you the Crest of Kindness." Gentle, she took his hand, placed the lavender crest on the palm, closed the hand, and then moved it to front of his heart. Moon then smiled. "The answer is in there."

As she removed her hand, Ken took another look at the crest. He began to think seriously. "Moon, the answer is not just the crest. It's forgiveness, isn't it?"

Moon nodded.

"The Digiworld gave me the crest because it forgave me." He quietly sighed, closing his eyes. "And I thought the Digiworld hated me for what I've done."

She was penitent, but serious as she spoke, "Instead of asking for forgiveness, you searched for more ways to shame yourself. You shouldn't have done it. When you shame yourself, you shame the Digidestined, too."

"I'm sorry, Moon."

Moon grinned and went to embrace him, he feeling strong intimacy and kindness form her. He thankfully hugged back. Not often had he been hugged from someone than his parents, and now he felt that he did mean the most to his friends.

The embrace ended, Ken lowered his eyes to the crest, and another curious thought appeared in his mind. "But there's one thing I don't understand, Moon. How did the Digiworld find out about my virtue? How did it see through my dark side?"

Moon seemed to expect the question. "Who sacrificed his life for you?"

He never forgot who did that for him. "Wormon did."

Moon nodded. "He sacrificed for you because he knew you were kind and gentle inside."

"And because of that, the Digiworld saw my heart and gave me the Crest of Kindness as forgiveness."

"You finally understood."

Ken smiled, his eyes beginning to mist. "Thanks, Wormon."

To his surprise, Moon placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "You pass the test of Empathy and proved your kindness, Friend. There will be other tests waiting on the road for you, but as I promised, I will be here for you, my Friend of Kindness."

She and the surroundings slowly vanished into thin air, and then Ken noticed an arched door opening in front of him – the same door he had entered. Thanks to his test, he believed in himself and ready to help defend the two worlds as he and the others were chosen to. He will never, ever betray the honor and trust of his friends, Wormon, and most of all, himself.

Firmly holding the precious Crest of Kindness in his fist, Ken went for the door.

_To be continued in the last part._


	4. The Passing

*Raspberry* No, I don't own Digimon: Digital Monsters. I don't think it's nice to lie. It's rude, darlings. ^_~ 

Keys to Their Hearts:

Part Four: The Passing.

By Debbie (Dai-chan)

Everybody gazed up as the four arched doors opened on silent hinges on the circular wall, the four New Kids stepping out the instant same time. They were smiling in a personal sensation, their faces holding the satisfying awareness of themselves. The Destined Digimon cheered at the sight and rushed to their digichildren, chattering inquiringly and eagerly.

"You look pretty confidant, Davis."

"Yolei, where did you get such a beautiful flower?"

"Why are your boots wet? You went swimming, Cody?"

"I don't know what to say, but you are welcome, Ken."

"Congratulations, Digidestined," spoke Sanimon.

The New Kids and their Digimon turned to see Sanimon standing in between of Takeru and Hikari, her small hands embracing a small wooden crest. The Guardian was smiling proudly, her golden eyes bright.

Takeru crossed his arms, also grinning blithely, unlike the former scowl of displeasure. "I see that you all passed the tests with flying colors."

"I know you could," Hikari said knowingly.

"We didn't doubt it at all," Michael agreed.

Daisuke grinned back with triumph, "Hey, I know I can! The tests were so easy!"

Michael sweatdropped, smiling lopsidedly, "Maybe I spoke too soon."

The other friends chuckled as Daisuke sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, simpering.

Ken glanced to the chest in Sanimon's hands. The chest wasn't looking special in any way. It was made of dark tan wood and few metal hinges and a lock. There was no decoration or anything on it. "Sanimon, what's in this box?"

"The Digital Keys." Sanimon then smiled, gently balancing the chest. "You did prove your worthiness, but remember, there are tests much different from what you faced before. They are often unexpected, sometimes too sudden that you get unawares of the conditions. But if you remember what you learn from the tests and use them, you will succeed."

"But I thought the two worlds are finally at peace," Miyako spoke, glancing to her fellow friends. "Nothing's bothering us now."

The Guardian shook her head calculatingly. "No, it's only the beginning. Come here, Cody."

Iori blinked in surprise, but walked over to her, puzzled. Sanimon took a careful gaze at him, then nodded as if was satisfied. "Cody, I wish you to keep guard on the chest."

Iori cocked his head, his emerald eyes on the chest. "Why?"

"I trust that you will take care of the chest and the Keys. Only you can open the chest. I know you can do it." She handled over the chest, and Iori carefully caressed it in his arms. The chest was light in weight, and he grew curious about the Keys inside. Sanimon continued, "Although the chest looks plain, it does have a special power that I could only trust you to possess. You will know when the time to open the chest is."

He felt strange warmth radiating from the chest, and was astonished. He tightened the hold, and the warmth grew content, as if the chest trusted his reliability. He then nodded thanks to the Guardian.

"Thank you, Sanimon," Miyako was saying on belief of the New Kids. "We appreciate your help to us. We hope you will help us in the future."

Sanimon agreed with a nod. "I wish you fortune, and I do hope I will see you someday."

The Digidestined and Digimon exchanged farewells and thanks to Sanimon. She watched from the outside doors, watching them disappearing in the dimness of the tall trees. She sighed, and her face became worried and sad. Turning her back to the outside, she stepped back in the lobby, the gigantic doors closing behind her. A flicker of her hand, and the dusty chandelier that had been hanging forever lightened into brightness. Several orbs of white light hovered over the candleholders, giving no heat, but just light.

Keeping the light at the minimum (The Temple of the Digidestined was meant to be dark, hidden), Sanimon then moved her golden eyes upward to observe the murals. The nine paintings were still there, when she returned from Primary Village. The Paintings were slightly changed, the mirror images of the Old Kids transformed into new appearances to match their now secure and free souls. Only two of the murals were completely changed.

The golden-framed mural of the Savior had transformed into a new painting with a snow-white frame around it, the painting of the Last Digidestined, the Keeper. She never met him, but she knew he had an important role for the fate of the two worlds, not yet revealed. Thus, the title of the Last Digidestined.

The pale pink-framed painting that belonged to the Saint also changed, back to its former stage. The painting looked damp, the portrait mingled into a mess of colors. There was a face on it, but the details were too blurred to tell whom. The frame was pale, pale purple. There will be a new Digidestined, Sanimon knew, but already known to the Old Kids.

She knew why the Savior and Saint no longer had their own paintings because they joined the group of the New Kids. They may have the powers that linked to Nature, but they already fulfilled their duties, and the Old Kids needed them no more. The youngest Children of the Nature had become two of the Children of the Armor, served as guides to the New Kids.

The chandelier lost its light, leaving the lobby in the dimmest brightness as Sanimon silently strolled for the small room at her left. The room was known for the Circle of the Crests, but it was gone, its purpose done. The Temple was constantly changed to suit the current time, never the same. The Temple did have rooms that were devoted to the other Digidestined in the Real World, but they were so hidden that only the Guardian knew where to find them. If a French Digidestined ever finds the Temple, it wouldn't look the same, as it would be to a Japanese Digidestined.

The small, insignificant room held an object that was now valuable to the Digimon. Opening the door, Sanimon watched as the daylight shone through the cracks in the ceiling to illuminate the newest object she had received – the Tapestry of the New Kids.

The Murals of the Old Kids chronicled the stories of the adventures, how did they get their Powers. The tapestry told the same – it narrated of the adventures of the New Kids in the recent past, but it didn't yet reveal their true roles – the Armor Children.

Sanimon held her breath as she witnessed a stimulating spectacle.

The New Kids arrived to the Temple for the first time, and the Tapestry was able to touch their souls by giving those tests. The former symbols and colors that told of the past adventures began to slowly modify, a swirl of many colors, and Sanimon began to see the positions and appearances of the New Kids, showing the stories of them revealing their powers.

But Sanimon kept this silent, not want to fool around with Fate by showing the New Kids the Tapestry too early. There will be eight Children of the Armor, chosen to fight for the worlds. The Old Kids are the Protectors. The New Kids are the Fighters. They only have to wait and find their Powers.

She reached out her small hand to stroke the velvety fabric of the tapestry. Before, when she received it, it was dyed a vivid green, almost as dark as the atmosphere of the Temple, but now, the fabric changed color into a pale tan color, mundane and plain. Still, she thought it was beautiful. But her heart was aching with apprehension.

"Don't be so sad, Sanimon."

Her hand then clenched around the edge of the fabric, not caring if she damaged the fabric. She closed her eyes at the voice, her own voice hushed, "I can't help it, Prophet. I feel like I'm sending the children into the heart of the danger."

Although she was covered in his cloak of darkness, she could sense the Prophet standing beside her. He had a way to show up without a signal, but she wasn't offended. She knew he had something to say. She turned to watch him craning his head to study the tapestry. It was hard to see any emotion on his face since there was a thin mask of blackness, smooth and unruffled. But he appeared tranquil, which angered her.

Sanimon frowned, her voice strained, "And if you dare to say 'it means to happen', I will get upset. I cannot understand how you could be so aloof when those children are so merrily marching in the darkness?!"

The Prophet lowered his head and crossed his arms. His voice was mild, "I'd seen death and darkness so many times that there's no reason for me to get sad over one more death."

Sanimon grimaced with remorse, averted away.

Then his voice was haunted, "But I do suffer. I personally feel sad when a Digidestined suffer, but it's for the good. It helps them to learn, help them to harden themselves so they won't suffer as much next time."

"But . . ." her voice grew tense, "they are only children."

"Only children have the ability to help people who are different. Adults are more likely to hesitate, harder to accept what is different. Children can see more. They understand what's like to be different. They have incredible imaginations, huge hearts." He then looked up to the tapestry. "And only children can save us."

She sighed. "Very well . . ."

The Prophet glanced to her. "I trust that you will help us in the future."

Sanimon stood upright and nodded sharply. "Yes, Prophet, I will." He was the one who gave her a second chance. She had changed, and she had devoted herself to aid the Digidestined anytime, no question about it.

The Prophet seemed to form a small smile on his dark face. "Good. Now I will notify the Watcher about the tests." He went to leave the room, but Sanimon's voice stopped him.

"Prophet, what's so special about the Watcher?"

He sounded mysterious, but straightforward. "The Watcher has the power – and the memories – to wield the Sword."

She was truly surprised. She knew about the legend. "You mean . . ?"

He only smiled, and then disappeared out the room.

Sanimon stared at the door for a moment, and then laid her golden eyes on the tapestry. Her mind was not on the tapestry or even the New Kids. All she thought was the legend. Her face lightened with ease ad relaxation.

"So it finally begins . . ."

_Never the end, to be continued in the Children of the Digital!_

_Yes, yes, I know this part is short, but sorry. *Sweatdrops* I know, I know! I'm trying to finish the next part of the Children of the Digital! I swear . . .. *Bows repeatedly and hides under her digi-rock, typing the part as FAST as she could* _


End file.
